This Three Paged Letter
by Xxbrokenpictures
Summary: A girl from Spike's past comes to him in a form of a vampire. Sired by Drusilla, she has a knack for killing slayers. After killing Faith, she comes to spike with a plan to kill Buffy. Caught in the middle what will he do now? S/B!!! R/r!


This Three Paged Letter  
-----------------------  
By: Buffy Ann Summers  
  
Summary: Haunted by history, a girl from Spike's past comes to him in a form  
of a vampire. Sired by Drusilla, the girl has a knack for killing slayers.   
After killing the slayer in L.A, she comes to spike with a big dose of   
reality and a plan to kill Buffy. Caught in the middle of what to do, Spike  
gives up. What will he do now? S/B! .. Please R/R!!!  
  
A/N: I took a time off my fic "Goodbye to all you wanted" and decided to get  
into the festivites of Valentines. This fic may end on Valentines or the day  
after, cuz' of course I gotta finish the 'other' fic in progress which is in   
construction. My head is gonna explode. I know it! Anyways, please Read and   
Review!!!  
  
Acknowlegdements: yea ... to me!!!   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The stars uttered their conversation of the dark days where   
enchantment and mystical energies were so powerful. Nevrtheless, on a   
hellmouth such things they spoke of were still alive -dead to be precise   
and well. They, the stars rejoiced.  
  
He diverted his gaze from the pavement to the long way home. He had  
come from a night's work at the slayer's humble abode and the scent of   
sunrise drove him mad. He chuckled. Mildly stretching his neck muscles from  
being thrown out. At least this way, he was close to her. Violent touches  
to extreme climaxes, that drove the girl crazy if he wouldn't continue.   
However, this was the only thing he could get to touchy feely. Scent wise.   
No heart wise. But spike couldn't careless. Just the thought of touching her  
was simple enough to him.  
  
He strode into his crypt like he had done a job well done at achiving  
something. Well, he did. Really. Got in just the nick of time before the sun  
could burn his brains out. Then suddenly it's as if his past spoke to him.  
  
"So, what exactly did it take for you to finally pry this slayer?"  
came the voice.  
  
He jumped and thought he had been dusted.  
  
"bloody 'ell woman! who the hell are you?!!" came his yell "and how  
did the fuck did you get in 'er?"  
  
The girl with bright blonde hair struck him. mentally. Mild pale skin in  
place. leaning against the back end of the room.  
  
She chuckled and spoke in his type of british accent "Of course, I   
had to see what's the fuss about the slayer. I had been clued in although   
then it didn't quite struck me on how you fit in this whole deal"  
  
She lit a cigarette which she puffed at the air that choked around   
him.  
She scoffed and spoke when he didn't "what? it's like you've seen a  
ghost, William" she paused intentionally "or do you refer Spike as the books  
say so?"  
  
His eyes widened and the long ago scent of old Britian came to him  
like a truck crashing into him.  
  
She dusted the cigarette's ash "That's right.. say it.. say my name   
with fear" She strode to him like a cat alone with a mouse "you know who I   
am"  
  
He shivered and a gust of wind came at him. His mouth wisphered a  
word of ancient times. A name forgotten.  
  
"Cecily" he uttered.  
  
Cecily gave a laugh that ended quickly.  
  
"Right, then" she spoke "enough with the greetings lets get to the   
talk. This slayer bitch is getting on my nerves. Slayer this. Slayer that.  
Posh. All talk of she can't be defeated" she inhaled smoke to her dead lungs  
"Well, the slayer hasn't heard of Cecily. And I won't give a damn if you're  
gonna warn me that I won't kill her" she chuckled to herself "that's what the  
other one said before i killed her. Heard she was close to this one's   
strenght. so I went for her." Cecily's look stopped dead straight and eyed  
Spike "Now, I've got a propasition for you"  
  
Spike was quiet, but still listened to her.  
  
"And what might that be?" he questioned "Kill Buffy? sorry I stopped  
playing that game long ago."  
  
Cecily chuckled.  
  
"uh-huh" she nodded, to Spike she reminded him of Faith "and long ago  
was what? after you became her boy toy?" she scoffed "I'm sorry but how long  
was it? sure you had a shag or two and that was what? for a night -what am I  
not seeing here, Spike?"  
  
She laughed and threw the cigarette away.  
  
"what I see is .. you" she walked up to spike "all alone and shagging  
for pleasure. Please .." she was arousing him "you more better than that"  
Spike let go of Cecily.   
  
"Fine" she spat "I'm not rushing into things. I'm just trying to pull  
you up the rope that Drusilla left me"  
  
Spike gave her a look.  
  
"Sorry mate" he spoke "I don't do that anymore"  
  
"and I'm forcing you to idiot. Spike's all bark and no bite, well,  
Spike can be both if he listens!"  
  
Spike shook his head and contiously told her to get out. Cecily   
shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Fine" she answered "But, if you change you mind ..you know where I   
am .. just give me a call" she picked up her black coat that lay on the   
groud and bid her goodbye "However .." she told before leaving "with or   
without your help I will still kill her"  
  
Spike looked at the shut door. Some of what Cecily had said made   
sense. He wasn't going anywhere with the slayer. And ever since he was able  
to hit her, why was the shagging part the only thing that was stopping him?  
Nevertheless, points were taken off and somehow -he had made up his mind.  
But somehow was the keyword. No more. No less. He sought out his situation   
for a moment. And clearly settled it. Rumaging throught odds and ends, he  
took out a pen and paper and began to write.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All I ever wanted was some love and peace and harmony  
I could dance in the raw in the sun underneath the stars  
When I walk over to my money tree ain't nobody there  
Trying to take from me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sighed looking at the accomplished paper in his hand. It wasn't  
much, but it was everything. Everything he felt. everything he knew. Dropping  
it on to the table just close to the door, he picked up his jacket and looked  
out the window. Almost dusk. He had spend the whole entire day write. He  
streched his fingers from the cramps that plaqued them and left. Not looking  
back to the unsettled dreams and secrets the roamed the walls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they ask "Are you truly free?" I'd say "Yes, truly"  
But down here in really everybody knows there ain't  
No such thing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She chuckled lightly as she blew to her black polished nails. Her  
back was facing him and he couldn't tell wether she was polishing or petting  
something dead in her arms.  
  
"Do you know what I like about the color black?" she asked him "It's  
deep, like the ocean. You can touch it. And you can get lost in it"  
  
He didn't talk. Nevertheless, he had nothing to say to her.  
  
"You know what else I like?" she answered "I like the feel of a dead  
slayer beaneath my hands .." she paused and looked at him "don't you?"  
  
He searched the pocket of his duster for a cigarette. And when he did  
he lit it with his silver lighter and made his way to her.  
  
"Change of plans, luv" he told her "where going to try something new.  
Something you haven't even tried of yet.  
  
Her eyes widened with curisosity "What's even better than killing the  
slayer?"  
  
He chuckled "it's called apocalyspe"  
  
She shivered to her bones "It think I like it" she commented "It   
sings to me..."  
  
He took a step back and exhaled "But, first. We had a deal" he   
pointed to the part of his head where the chip lay embeded in his brain "I've  
got an ache in my head .. I think it's suppose to come out.."  
  
She smiled and hugged her knees "Anything, spike..." she trailed.  
  
His face was maybe and inches away from hers when he spoke "What are   
you doing 'er?"  
  
She chuckled once more "lets just say" she paused as a glint sparkled  
in her eyes "I got tired of L.A"  
  
  
"L.A?" he questioned "what the 'ell were you doing there?"  
  
She cut her eyes at Spike as a smile played upon her face "It's bad   
to put your nose where it doesn't belong" she said in a sing songy voice   
"Besides, Drusilla wanted to test me.. I got a nasty little scratch beacuse  
of her..." she pouted and looked away to the mirror in front of her "But   
it'll heal" she sighed and turned her back to look at him "now, what should  
we do about you?..."  
  
She thought for a moment and decided that if Spike wanted to get rid  
of the chip. They will get rid of the chip. So she got up from the chair and  
took him to someone who will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And It's clear  
It's obviously this is not the place I'm supposed to be  
On and on and on I've searched  
What I'm looking for is not here on earth  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy sat sprawled on the floor of the Magic box. Her bones ache from  
trainging with Giles. And they hurt even more when she tried to hit Xander   
with a thick book. She paused for a moment wondering where Spike was. After  
realizing she had said that out loud she added an excuse that she had feeling  
to go a kick his ass, which for no apparent reason.  
  
"Don't worry Buff" came Xanderfrom the table across her "I'm sure  
in any way, shape, or form .. the bleached wonder will always find you.." he  
smirked as he flipped a page from a book called 'Monster's Galore'  
  
She shook her head at him as Willow came bursting in yelling   
something about Wesley.  
  
"He's here!" she yelled again running to the back to catch Giles's  
attention.  
  
"Will!" Xander yelled "Rewind and come back out here and .. WHAT?!"  
  
Willow explained how she was coming heading over here after dropping  
off some stuff Anya needed and accidentaly bumped into a British man who was  
across the street.  
  
"I didn't recongnized him at first," Willow explained "but after a   
guy in a vehicle called to him and yelled his name out. It was Wesley."  
  
Buffy scoffed "Will, c'mon. there's mus be a thousand of guys out   
there named Wesley, how can you be so sure that -that is the Wesley we knew"  
  
Willow thought for a moment "he had glasses, that's for sure"  
  
Buffy sighed and half belived her "sure .. Will, but I say don't jump  
to conclusions just, yet. He maybe someone else."  
  
Willow nodded as Buffy sighed once more. Getting up she decided to  
go find Spike, wherever he was at this night of hour.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I can't stand I can't take no more  
So I know that I got to go  
So long everybody  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
She arrived at his place in a tops of five minutes. The door was open  
so she just let herself in. She called to him. And yet, he didn't answer. It   
seemed he was not home. Just before she left, the wind outside blew in and  
a paper fell at her feet. Taking it by her hand, she noticed it was addressed  
to her. It said :  
  
" All I ever wanted was some love and peace and harmony, Just to be   
live and shine, When I get ready I up and fly, And I can't remember none of   
the things that I want, To forget, It's the best - satisfaction no less, Ask   
if I'm free and I'll say "Oh yes", But down here in reality everybody knows   
there ain't, No such thing, And It's clear, It's obviously this is not the   
place I'm supposed to be, On and on and on I've searched, What I'm looking   
for is not here on earth, I can't stand I can't take no more, So I know that   
I got to go, Life was a heartache and now I am finally free, Don't know where  
I'm headed, Hope I see you .. someday soon..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC..... 


End file.
